


Professor Beck

by SirenNatasha



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Older Woman/Younger Man, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenNatasha/pseuds/SirenNatasha





	Professor Beck

Doctor Beck retires from NASA to become a professor at a prestigious medical school. You go back to school to try to finally finish your bachelor's degree, quite a bit older than the rest of the students. By at least 10-15 years. A bit older than even Dr. Beck. And you struggle with the work a little more than the rest. But you press on, not giving up. You make it through his class. After that, he starts to offer you tutoring, that leads to coffee, that leads to going to lectures, that leads to an actual date. And unbeknownst to you, you're both falling for each other.

To everyone else he's Dr. Beck, the toughest prof at the university. But to you? He's your best boy, your sweet little Chris, your Pet. You got much more than you ever bargained for going back to school.


End file.
